1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a device for pressing a formed part, in which a ceramic and/or metallic material to be pressed is being filled into a die cavity of a die, in which the material is being compacted and pressed in an axis of compaction with at least one pressing punch, and in which, in a direction with a component of movement in a transverse axis perpendicular to the axis of compaction, a transverse punch is being moved into the material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method and a device for pressing a formed part using a transverse punch are known from DE 195 08 952 C2. In this, a powdery material filled into a cavity of a die is pressed in a first axis of compaction with at least one pressing punch and is compacted to a formed part. After filling of the die cavity with powder material, for the moment still in bulk condition, or if applicable also during or after one or several partial pressing operations, during which the material is not yet being compacted, transverse punches are moved in a transverse axis in a direction approximately towards the centre of the die, and thus displace the not compacted powder from recesses later achieved in the formed part. The transverse axis in this case is in a plane perpendicular to the first compaction axis of the pressing operation. During the subsequent compaction operation, the transverse punches are located in the end position reached, while being supported also by lower punches and additional supporting elements of the pressing tool, so that they are protected against rupture caused by shearing forces acting in the first compaction axis. Movement of the transverse punches is thus carried out in a phase of the pressing process during which powder transfer is still possible.
For movement of the transverse punches, a complex drive arrangement is proposed inside a plate at the side of the die, which laterally requires a very large space for mounting. Such a drive comprises in particular segmental slides and segmental pistons of complex design and/or a worm gear. Use of such arrangements, however, due to the dimensions required, is impossible—in case of relatively high forces required—in ordinary press frames, in which the die and the respective platens and punch arrangements are accommodated.